While I'm Gone
by LindaMcGrad
Summary: When the pressure in Camelot becomes too much to bear, the Court Sorcerer sends the King away on patrol to clear his head. While scouring the borders of Camelot, the real evil strikes the heart of not only Camelot, but also the King. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**While I'm Gone**

**Chapter I**

Merlin was gently awoken by warm rays of sunshine caressing his face. His blue eyes opened slowly, only to be squeezed shut again because of the sharp light hurting his eyes. He rolled over, his back to the window and blissful shadow covered his face once more. After shifting his body into a comfortable position on the lumpy mattress, he pulled his blanket up and curled in on himself once again, fully intent on returning to his previous tranquil slumber.

The city though, was awake. The sounds of a typical summer morning filtered through Merlin's open window; playing children, clucking chickens, chatting people, nattering tradesmen, laughing noblemen, chirping birds, barking dogs, carts rattling through a busy street, yelling from the market… The list was endless! Merlin didn't even mind the noises. They all indicated a wealthy Camelot.

Arthur was a better king than anyone could have imagined. He had treaties drawn up whenever possible, striving peace and prosperity. He often invited other kings, nobles and lords to Camelot, engaging them in his dream of a united Albion. He was just and fair, which earned him the respect and love of his people. He was strong, in his heart as well as his head, and this strength was Camelot's shield. The Knights of Camelot were loyal and proud to be serving a king as good as Arthur, and they became braver, nobler, more honourable and better men with each passing day, determined to be the knights Arthur strived them to be.

And Merlin was in the middle of it all.

The ban on magic was still in place, but Merlin knew it was simply a matter of time before it would be lifted. More specific, Arthur needed time to lift the ban on magic. The kingdom couldn't take such an unexpected change, they had agreed on that. Camelot couldn't use that kind of chaos, not after what happened when Morgana invaded Camelot, and not now. Nevertheless, they had already made progress; sorcerers and warlocks weren't executed anymore for the sake of having magic, not on the block or the pyre.

Merlin could see Arthur's stance on magic change. Nowadays his judgement depended on the purpose of the magic cast. Good was awarded, bad punished, simple as that. His judgements had changed drastically over the last year, and Merlin hoped that Arthur knowing about his magic had contributed to that progression.

Merlin got out of bed, realising he was never going to fall asleep again with the noises from outside echoing through his room. He went in search of his clothes. Where had he left them this time? After a couple of minutes he found them wrinkled and smelly under the bed, and with a simple spell they were as good as new. The Court Sorcerer smiled. He loved being able to use his magic freely, without fear.

But Morgana had left her mark.

Merlin had watched as Arthur slowly caved in after search parties returned empty handed, their searches for Morgana long and fruitless. Uther was still out of this world, helplessly lost in his own mind. Rumours said he went mental after Morgana's betrayal, and Merlin couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head. Besides Uther and Morgana, Arthur had lost another part of his family: knights. From the 36 knights, 24 remained after the bloody battle. Merlin knew Arthur handpicked all the knights himself, except some; Sir Bors, Sir Bedivere and Sir Kay were chosen by his father, and they were the ones who trained Arthur from the moment he could lift a wooden sword. Merlin knew how close Arthur was to the knights. They were the only family he had left.

Merlin had noticed the burden of it all becoming too much for Arthur. The loss, the defeat, the humiliation, the pain; Merlin saw the scar on Arthur's heart, getting harder to heal each passing day. It was now a part of Arthur, and it would be forever. Merlin had learned not to try and mend it, but to accept it. There was no healing it anymore, it was too deep. It frightened Merlin to see Arthur like that, scarred; the vulnerability, the pain, the loss, the betrayal. The moment his body screamed with intense, inner pain. It didn't only frighten him, it made him feel helpless.

In a moment like that, Merlin would simply hold Arthur, wrap them both in magic so warm with love it almost made them dizzy, and wish that he could take Arthur's pain, Arthur's burden, if only for a second. Even if the Court Sorcerer couldn't physically do it, Arthur was always grateful for these moments. The night that followed would be filled with sex so passionate it radiated love and light over Camelot.

Merlin saw the toll it took on Arthur (the pain of course, not the sex; actually, the sex too, but that was more limping and wincing as he sat down…), and had decided he had to find a way to get Arthur out of the castle. He needed some time and space, preferably with the knights. He needed to get out. Merlin of course had found the perfect excuse in the form of a patrol. With the particular patrol he chose, he knew he would be separated from Arthur for a long time. Merlin would be worried and restless, because Morgana was still out there somewhere, and Uther was here, and how about, but, when, and…

But he had to let Arthur do this. Also, he trusted the knights to take care of their king.

Merlin dressed, tidied his room a little – with magic of course — and trotted down the stairs into the physician's chambers, taking in the slightly disorganized chamber. Merlin actually never slept in his old room anymore. He always spent the night in Arthur's chambers, in Arthur's bed. Last night though, he had to assist Gaius with a birth in the lower town. It wasn't his responsibility to assist Gaius anymore, but he was eager to help out once in a while.

Merlin smiled, remembering the gorgeous baby Lye, and put a check-up on the happy family on his to-do list.  
He quickly cleaned up the messy bag he dumped on the table last night, when he was too tired to properly clean it up. The chambers were empty. Gaius must be doing his rounds. Merlin left the chambers, eager to see if a scout had already arrived with news concerning Arthur's arrival. Arthur was supposed to return today. Merlin smiled.

People didn't really know how to address him these days, when they passed him in the corridor. His actual friends among the servants, knights and nobles smiled, and they often exchanged a small greeting or conversation. The new servants never addressed him as casually as the other staff members, and curtsied. They addressed him with 'My Lord', which Merlin loathed. He'd rather just be 'Merlin'.

He just finished a conversation with Eda, a laundry-maid, when he spotted Leon at the other end of the corridor. He quickly waved Eda off, and went after Leon. Merlin and Leon were, as usual, assigned to watch over Camelot while Arthur was gone. They took over all of his duties until he returned. Leon did most of the duties involving the army, training, stocks and trade. Merlin in the meantime took over counsel, audiences and paperwork. The tasks ware equally divided, and it was a good system in which both men felt comfortable.

'Leon!'

Leon halted and turned around, his cape flowing behind him.

'Merlin! I was just coming to see you.' There was a smile on his face.

'What for?' Merlin asked, catching up with Leon. They resumed walking.

'There's news from Arthur.'

'Do tell.'

'The patrol will be back in 4 days.'

'Their return is delayed?'

'Yes. They picked up a trace on bandits. Nothing too difficult, they attacked and conquered once they located them.' Merlin smiled; of course they did. They didn't have the fiercest reputation in the whole Albion for no reason, 'but their return is now, as you mentioned, delayed. They killed most of the bandits, a few escaped.' Leon told Merlin with a serious expression, 'The problem is that they can't move as fast as usual. A few knights were injured, slowing down their pace. It looks like we'll have to substitute for Arthur a little longer.'

They crossed the courtyard.

'Any knights seriously injured? Do we have to send Gaius to meet them halfway?'

Leon frowned. 'A few knights have some mild injuries, but nothing too serious.'

Merlin's expression became something resembling poorly-hidden worry. Leon knew Merlin didn't like it if Arthur went anywhere without him. He may be one of the most promising kings Albion has seen in a long time, but it didn't make the man invincible or immortal. Merlin hated it if Arthur was anywhere near hostile territory, where he couldn't do anything to help or assist him. It showed in his body language; he fidgeted, frowned, apparent worry and concern in his voice.

'Arthur?' he asked in a small voice.

A small smile played upon Leon's lips. 'He's fine, unharmed.'

Merlin sighed, relieved. 'Good.'

'One more thing though.'

They reached the stables, and Merlin saw approximately 8 knights, ready to ride out. They were obviously waiting for Leon to complete the group, since one of the squires brought over Leon's brown stallion immediately. Merlin glanced at Leon, bemused.

'I have to ride north.' Leon explained 'A couple hundred peasants, mostly women and children, came to seek Camelot's protection this morning. Their village had a conflict with a bordering village over land. The situation got out of hand, and people were injured and killed. The inhabitants of Yalding eventually triumphed over those of Stafford, and left them with raided barns. When they ran out of food they came here. I want to investigate what occurred, and make the area safe for those of Stafford to return to their rightful homes. I'll be back in approximately 10 to 12 days, the towns aren't far.' Leon elaborated. Then a teasing grin graced his handsome face. 'I trust you can handle 4 days without needing someone to hold your hand throu-'

'Leon, piss of already before you make me do something I'll regret later!' Merlin chuckled.

'Ha, I've seen all the tricks Merlin!' Leon announced mockingly.

Merlin coughed.

All the knights suddenly burst out laughing, some trying in vain to snicker behind their hand.

Leon turned around, bemused. 'What are you laughing about?'

The laughter increased. Some of the knights were doubled over their horses, clutching their stomach.

Leon turned back to Merlin slowly, and Merlin lost his poker-face and burst out laughing when he saw Leon's squinted eyes. Leon waited patiently for them to stop laughing, but the laughter only increased, now with tears streaming over their faces. Leon's pout did absolutely nothing to lessen that a single bit.

'Mer-' one of the knights, Sir Bedivere, tried to reason between gasps. The others were still laughing uncontrollably, 'Merlin, Leon can't-', gasp '-can't be seen like that in public!' More laughter. 'Have mercy on him!'

'Fine, fine.' Merlin eventually sympathised.

Leon still had to realise what Merlin had done. Clueless, he checked himself. Horse? Check. Armour? Check. Saddlebags? Check!

'Merlin!' he hissed, leaning over and trying to maintain some of his dignity 'You will undo whatever you did THIS. INSTANT!'

Merlin only looked at Leon, crossed him arms and raised an eyebrow.

Wait.

Wait for it.

'Please?'

Thank you Gaius.

With a flicker of golden irises, Merlin undid the spell and gave Leon his big cheeky-trademark grin. 'Sorry for that, I needed a good laugh.'

The laughter behind them died down slowly, some only chuckling slightly.

'Ha-bloody-ha' Leon said mockingly.

'Good luck Leon.' Merlin said seriously. 'Watch yourself, and look after the others too. I trust you to come back to us in one piece yeah?'

'Will do. Look after yourself Merlin. No putting your life in danger when I'm busy okay? Arthur will have my head.'

Merlin chuckled. 'Will try not to.'

Leon clacked his tongue and tugged on the reins, riding towards the main gate. After a chorus of different variants on 'Bye Merlin!', Merlin watched them gallop out of Camelot, leaving nothing behind but a cloud of dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Poisoning/Kidnapping**

**Chapter II**

Two days into Leon's departure, and Merlin did nothing but rush through the castle. His feet had to carry him everywhere, people needing him in every damn nook and cranny. Duties didn't pause when Camelot was in the middle of a heat wave, so neither did Merlin. His neat blue shirt (better clothing came with the position of Court Sorcerer) was soaked in sweat under his arms and at his chest and back. He had been running – literally – all morning. His list of duties had doubled after Leon left, and Merlin, being his uncoordinated self as a consequence of little sleep, had to put extra effort in it to get it all done. He couldn't let Arthur return to a disorganized Camelot, now could he?

Two days. Two days left until Arthur would return to him. Two days until he could finally put his arms around Arthur's neck and kiss him completely breathless, two days until he could feel those strong arms wrapped around his waist again, two days until he could curl up into Arthur's side at night, two days until he could make love to Arthur, two days until…

'Ouch!' he wailed as staggered back from the wall he just ran into, cradling his nose.

Yes he did.

Run into a wall.

'Idiot.' He muttered to himself. Unbelievable.

Merlin was checking his face for any bleedings, when someone called out his name.

'Lord Merlin!'

Merlin turned swiftly and saw an unfamiliar, young male servant rushing his way.

'Lord Merlin, there is a commotion in the dungeons! Something between the guards and the prisoners!'

His nose was instantly forgotten.

'What?' Merlin questioned sharply. This overwhelmed him completely, what the hell was going on?

'Why did you come to me? Shouldn't you get the knights?' he asked as he already made his way in the direction of the dungeons, fast. Why had the boy come to him? What about the guards down in the dungeons, what prisoners would arouse trouble, what type of commotion? How long-

'You were by accident the first person I encountered on my way to the council chambers, my Lord.'

Merlin knew that he couldn't solve this commotion on his own; he didn't want to actually harm someone with his powers. He needed manpower. 'Fetch a few of the remaining knights and send them to the dungeons! Immediately!' he commanded in an urgent tone. He was jogging by now.

'Yes my Lord', and the footsteps which had previously been keeping pace with his faded in a different direction.

Merlin hurried along the corridors, taking a right, rushing down a flight of stairs, another staircase, take a left, a right, another flight of stairs, quickly passing chambermaids, a few noblewomen, the castle steward and some more servants.

Merlin really needed to find a transportation-spell when he sorted this. Damn.

Merlin was panting by the time he reached the final staircase, the hot and heavy air making it harder to catch his breath. Why hadn't he heard anything so far? If there really was a commotion, wouldn't there at least be yelling?

After hopping off the last few steps, he reached the main area, and looked around confused and on guard. Where were the guards? Where was this commotion? He instinctively called upon his magic, which tickled comfortable at the end of his fingertips and rushed through his whole body. His magic reached out to his surroundings, and he could instantly feel every life-form in a relatively close distance. Nothing unusual. Those he did detect were human beings, probably prisoners, but they felt calm, at ease…

Something was not right.

He slowly inched toward one of the corridors; he needed to start somewhere. If the servant-boy was as fast as Merlin hoped he would be, the knights should be here soon. Reassured, he walked into one of the corridors, checking the first cell. Empty. Checking the second. Empty. Third. Forth. The deeper he went, the darker it got. He summoned the familiar blue ball of light, being comforted by its calm glow. It reminded him of Arthur.

Walking on the balls of his feet as to muffle the sound of his footsteps, Merlin crept his way to the end of the empty corridor where it split into two different corridors, going opposite directions. Merlin cautiously looked into the left corridor, then the right, and the left again. He tried to breathe as quiet as he possibly could, but his nerves made it difficult.

There was a nervous hitch in his breath when his magic suddenly caught onto something. Something magical. Something powerful. It was a living creature, but what? A human? A monster?

He breathed in deeply through his nose, held it for 10 seconds, and breathed out through his mouth. No need for panic now, he had trained and studied for these kinds of situations. But he hadn't encountered something this powerful since Morgana. Was it Morgana? He couldn't sense it. Her.

Fuck.

He had to get his shit together.

Now.

His shaking hands (when did they start shaking?) stopped trembling. His ball of blue light which had flickered and trembled due to his sudden panic stilled, and radiated a constant, strong light. A different glaze came over Merlin's eyes, a golden hue suddenly fixed over those usually sky-blue irises. He confidently stepped into the right corridor, and with the same amount of cautiousness, started working his way through it.

He stopped in front of the 5th cell, and turned around sharply, a though occurring to him. Where were the knights? They should have been here by now. They couldn't be clueless; the servant should've told them what he told Merlin. Uncertainty briefly flashed through his eyes. If they were already here, they would've split up and found him by now. He was just two corridors over. So why-

A flash of a flask suddenly crossed his vision. It all went so fast. Before he even registered that something was happening, a strong hand gripped his jaw and forced his mouth open. He was pulled back against a muscular chest, and before he could act, the content of the flask was already down his throat. It all happened in a matter of moments. His magic acted fast. The man at his back was thrown into the corridor wall by an invisible force, and landed on the floor with a heavy thud. Merlin forced his finger down his throat instantly, puking out the contents of his stomach. He had to get the potion out, because whatever it contained, it was _not good_. Out out out OUT OUT!

The potion couldn't have been in his stomach longer than 5 seconds, but even though he was looking at it mixing with his breakfast on the ground, he felt the effects settling in. The corridor started spinning; he felt disoriented and gripped the wall as tightly as he could, legs trembling. He had to remain conscious, but he could feel himself slipping away already. This potion was magical, it had to be! No normal potion would have such an instant effect, not when it was retched out immediately. But then who?

He collapsed to the ground, eyes unfocussed.

He could feel his magic. It was everywhere, trying to filter out the potion's poison, but it wasn't fast enough; Merlin was too far out of it. The potion had already taken effect. His magic felt disoriented and was desperately trying to fix it, to clean up.

He felt himself being lifted from the ground.

His magic was helpless, slowly fading, ebbing along with Merlin's strength. He faintly felt another magic being closing in on them. He knew there was little more that could be done now. With the little consciousness he had left, Merlin slipped a little magic into the stone wall. It would know what to do when the right time came. With his reserves empty, his last thought before darkness closed in on him was of Arthur.


End file.
